Down the Rabbit Hole
by ills
Summary: Usagi’s heart is beginning to sink into darkness causing her future as Sailor Moon to be placed in jeopardy. Endymion sensing these turns of events deploys Artemis to kidnap her and take her a another realm. Will they able to save her in time?
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Alice in Wonderland. _

_An: Hey guys and welcome to my first ever solo non-crossover Sailor Moon story. Basically here's the deal, for the past month I've been head over heels obsessed with Alice in Wonderland. I ended up reading the first chapter of this great manga, __Heart no Kuni no Alice __and afterwards had this crazy Sailor Moon/Alice in Wonderland dream. _

_So, hence this story came out of it. If you've ever read that manga, I'm using one of the basic ideas behind it. Oh, and this story takes place before Usagi becomes Sailor Moon. _

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Prologue**

"_I wish I could just disappear_," The crying maiden wished from the bottom of her heart and without any sort of hesitation the man in the top hat snapped his fingers. "_Done_," He replied with a smirk, desperately trying to contain his glee.

--

Quite suddenly Usagi shot up from her makeshift bed, the sounds of the rolling thunder harshly stirring her from her dream realm. The smell of the coming rain assaulted her senses and against her better judgment she allowed Helios's sticky little fingers to cover her blue orbs, momentarily sending her back to the land of Elysion. But nature having alternative plans allowed a single unwelcome raindrop to fall from the heavens and land directly on the bridge of her nose.

Using the palm of her hand Usagi smoothed away the unwanted moisture before forcing open her bloodshot eyes, now painfully and utterly awake. Her once innocently bright eyes appeared now lifeless and dull as they lazily searched her surroundings.

"I did it again," Usagi admitted to the night's air as she once again found herself having fallen asleep on the school's roof. Nonchalantly she whipped the tears tracks from her face having found that she had cried in her sleep once again. "You can't even leave me alone in my dreams, can you?"

Crossing her feet Indian style Usagi watched as the rain drops began to descend from the very heavens themselves. A month ago she would have ran screaming in the night, her childhood fear petrifying her to the core of her being. But now it didn't faze her one bit, actually one should say that nothing seemed to hold the same emotions as it did merely a month ago.

The sugary child that seemed to be all smiles and laughter seemed now devoid of those classic and sweet emotions that made up her entire being.

Abruptly Usagi's listless eyes widen a fraction of an inch before shifting to her left side, finding the cigarettes that Sumire had given to her were now completely soaked and ruined. Deeply frowning she noticed that the black ink kanji symbols painted skillfully on the sides were now smeared, appearing unrecognizable. While letting out a sigh she gathered them up in the palm of her hand ignoring the fact that the paper was breaking allowing the coarse tobacco to rub against her smooth porcelain skin.

"Great," Usagi mumbled to herself while standing up and heading towards the roof's edge. Upon first receiving them the sheer idea of them had seemed so romantic and classic as she remembered a handful of scenes from foreign films where the lead character had lost themselves in a cloud of smoke, expressing their discontent with the world. But, while she really never had any intention of smoking them she felt calmer having them around.

The reason behind this had been namely the kanji that Sumire had so elegantly painted on the cigarette paper for her. '_Burn your problems away_,' She had stated with a haunting smile as she had handed them over to her over a week ago.

_He doesn't love you_, one said with a smiley face at the end.

_Your grades are in the toilet_, an F- painted on the filter.

_He loves someone else_, after the statement she had wrote his girlfriend's name.

_Your happiness had faded, _forever, maybe?

_There sits a broken girl_, Usagi Tsukino.

Pushing the shredded paper, wet tobacco and filter through the chain link fence she desperately wished she could follow it and the rain as it descended towards the wet, unyielding concrete. But when her family's images flashed into her mind she knew that she could never do such a thing.

"I wish I could just disappear," Usagi paused, resting her still tobacco coated hand against the wet chain link fence. "I wish I could go somewhere where I can just forget about everything."

_Meow_, Usagi jumped letting out a yelp as she turned around finding a small white cat timidly stalking towards her. "You scared me half to death," She stated while holding her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry," The cat replied causing Usagi's jaw to drop.

Laughing nervously to herself Usagi looked past the small, white feline towards her makeshift bed where a single brown bottle sat half empty. "Ah, I get it; I'm drunk and imagining things." Never having dank beer before this afternoon she figured this had to be the normal side effect.

"Afraid not Princess," The cat replied and in a blinding flash of light transformed into a man, the cresset moon tattooed on his forehead glowing. "Let's go," He stated.

Before Usagi even had a chance to question him he ran towards her, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. Ignoring the girl's screams he continued to run towards the edge of the school building somehow transporting them through the chain link fence and sending them plummeting towards the ground.

Briefly before Usagi blacked out from sheer fright she remembered seeing a black hole opening up below them and then darkness entered her vision, taking it over completely.

--

"_Endymion, do you think this is wise? This might be dangerous for her_," Artemis asked of his master who simply looked down at the girl his expression unreadable.

"_So is leaving her in this state_," He replied while smoothing away a strand of golden hair from her face.

**--**

**An: I know this is short, promise longer chapters from now on I just didn't want to give too much away in the prologue. Be sure to leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**ills**


	2. Enter the white, cat?

_Disclaimer: Really, does it? Nope, didn't think so. There is no way I own Sailor Moon. _

**One**

"_Usagi, I want you to meet my girlfriend,_" He said it so casually but still one could see the sparks of love in his green eyes as he looked upon her.

The love struck vibes they were both giving off were enough to make the young blonde physically sick. Forcing down her heart she smiled, "_Nice to meet you._"

"_It's my pleasure,_ **(Censored)** _talks about you all the time and how you're as close as brother and sister_." The words she spoke were like a dagger in her heart but nevertheless she continued smiling. "_I hope we can be good friends_," She stated while extending her hand.

"_Best friends_," The young blonde agreed as she reached over and took her hand in hers.

--------

Jumped up from the wet ground Usagi took in her surroundings almost frantically, her body only relaxing when she found herself to be on her school's rooftop. As her eyes rolled over the chain link fence she couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. "Was it all a dream?" She questioned ignoring the sounds of thunder booming in the distance.

A chuckle escaped past her bubble gum lips as she placed her hand on the back of her head. "Must have been a dream, talking cats that transform into men? That's just-"

"Crazy," A male voice drifted into Usagi's eardrum as she felt a strange weight on her shoulders. Her entire body stiffened, turning towards the voice slowly she found the same white haired man from earlier sitting by her side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He stared at her with a grin plastered on his face, "Yo!" He greeted casually.

Without needing further action Usagi let out a blood curling scream, pushing the strange white haired man away from her before running to the other side of the roof top. "Stay away pervert!" She continued to scream while her blue eyes desperately searched for anything she could use as a weapon.

"Whoa, calm down Princess," The white haired man said while picking himself off the ground. "You might not remember me now but we were friends a long time ago, my name is Artemis."

Usagi blinked while staring at Artemis unbelieving, "I don't know you. I think I'd remember meeting a talking cat that transforms into a man and quit calling me Princess you'll give me a complex."

Sighing Artemis shook his head, "Princess," He began ignoring her glare. "Please understand that there are some things that you won't understand right away but that doesn't mean you shouldn't trust what we all say is nothing but the absolute truth."

'Yeah right child molester,' Usagi mentally accused him while eyeing the exit. "Alright, I believe you," She lied.

Crossing his arms over his chest Artemis stared at his mistress, "You know your nose twitches when you lie." Instinctively Usagi's hand shot up towards her nose, "Does it-" She began to question when suddenly her eyes widened as she figured out she had just given herself away. "How dirty."

"Don't lie; it ruins your pure character Princess." Again he let out a sigh, "But, I guess we'll try our best to rid you of all those impure traits, that is why you were brought here."

Suddenly Usagi's blue orbs widened in confusion, "What do you mean brought here… we're still on the school's roof." No sooner had the question escaped past her lips did she remember Artemis and herself falling through a black hole. "Where have you taken me?"

Lighting flashed giving Artemis an ominous appearance, "To a land beyond your mortal realm, one you can never escape from." The fourteen year old blonde stiffened, her limbs trembling on their own accord. "W-what?" Sticking out his tongue he flashed her a peace sign, "Just kidding. Well, sort of. It's true this world is beyond your own but you can escape anytime you desire."

Perking up Usagi took one step towards him, "Good, then release me now."

Artemis cupped his chin, "Not that easy."

"What do you mean, _not that easy_ take me back already." Without realizing it as she spoke Usagi's body moved on its own and before she knew it she had not only run up to Artemis but had grabbed fists full of his clothes as she yelled.

Clearing his throat Artemis reached down and placed his hands on either side of Usagi's face. "_I wish I could just disappear,_" The voice that past through his lips wasn't his own but one of the girl standing before him. "_I wish I could go somewhere where I can just forget about everything_." He grinned down at her as her eyes widened in realization. "You see, it's really not _us _hold you here but yourself. My master heard your cries and simply answered your wish."

"Master?" Usagi questioned while Artemis covered his mouth. "Oops," He stated before shrugging. "Oh well, you're bound to meet him sooner or later anyways. Master told me to come fetch you in the real world and explain to you, your situation."

Nodding once Usagi was taken by surprise when abruptly Artemis's expression became quite grave as he whirled the young girl around and placed his hand on the back of her neck. "Hey!" Her protests went ignored as he roughly pushed her towards the chain link fence that enclosed the rooftop, slamming her up against it.

The land below her wasn't the streets of Juuban that she'd grown up on but a dilapidated version. Even though the sky was darkened there were no lights shinning instead a building stood in the middle of the city completely ablaze, illuminating the streets. "What's this?" Usagi asked while gasping the distinct sounds of screams rising up to meet her ears.

"This is a land of your doing," Artemis tone seemed accusing while he pressed her painfully up against the fence ignoring her screams of pain. "The pain and sadness in your heart caused this; innocent people are suffering because of you."

"I'm sorry," Usagi yelled out as lightening ripped through the sky. A drop of what appeared to be black water fell from the very heavens themselves causing Artemis to tilt his head back, turning his attention towards the skies. "You're crying," He stated quite bluntly just as the very skies themselves opened up sending a downpour of dark water towards the Earth.

Releasing her Usagi turned around, "Am not," She stated showing him her dry eyes before she shifted her eyes towards her now stained uniform. "What..?"

Artemis's eyes softened as he leaned down towards her, brining his face a mere inches away from hers. "You were wearing mascara that night weren't you," reaching forward he brushing his fingertips against her cheek as soon as the contact was made images starting appearing in her mind's eye.

"_Come back here at seven I have something I want to talk to you about," The man of her dreams stated causing her heart to swell. Nodding happily, thinking that he was planning on confessing his feelings for her she ran all the way home. While their age difference wasn't significant she still wanted to appear more sophisticated that night so she applied make-up for the first time. _

_Though, instead of confessing to her like she'd presumed he instead took that opportunity to introduce her to his girlfriend. _

_That night she'd cried heavy mascara colored tears. _

"Stop," Usagi yelled while shoving him away.

"Is my presences causing you pain," Artemis questioned while tilting his head to the side. "I'm merely a shadow; I can disappear at anytime you desire Princess."

"Shadow?"

"How do I explain this," He placed a finger on his bottom lip. "We're not real; we were simply brought to life for your sake, living pieces taken from our original forms in the real world to live out one solitary purpose. This world, the state its in will only be fixed and healed by your heart."

"What are you saying," Usagi grabbed fists full of her own damp hair before falling forward. "None of this makes any sense, how am I the cause of any of this," She screamed, feeling an overwhelming sense of responsibility, that she didn't want, crash onto her shoulders like a ton of bricks.

"I've cause you too much distress, I'm sorry my Princess," Artemis called out and when Usagi lifted up her head she found that he had disappeared leaving her alone on the rooftop. "Wait!" She screamed while picking herself off the ground, her blue eyes searching desperately for any signs of the white haired man. Finding none she fell back against the chain link fence, sliding down it before falling to the ground tears streaming down her face.

---

"_Did she believe you_?" Endymion asked the white haired man standing next to him who nodded in response. "_I think so_," He frowned.

"_Good_," Endymion replied.

--

**An: Ah, I hope you guys like it and will leave me plenty of reviews! **

**Sesshy's Mistress: I'm currently stuck on PC so it might take a while for the next chapter to come out just to let ya know. Thanks so much for the review! And always keep a smile on your face girlie. Oh, I've been meaning to ask who are the guys in the avatar? Thanks for the review! **

**Moonbuns: Thanks for the review! **

**Isis: Lol, yes quite a strange marriage but I will make it work! Thanks for the review. **

**Lapinkyla: Thanks as always. **

**Summerheart8: Eh, no can ever see Usa doing anything naughty. Lol. Thanks for the review. **

**Jessicam242: Thank you so very much, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review!**

**Serentiymoongodness: Thanks for the compliment and review! **

**Whitedove: Endymion is himself; Mamoru, his reincarnation doesn't really play a part in this story till the end. And no Mamoru isn't the one that broke her heart. Thank for the review! **

**Buggedoutfreaks: Thanks! **

**Moon Princess: Thank you so much for the compliment and review! **

**Royallovers1418: Thank you for your review! **

**Usakobunny: Lol at the Kool aid line, thanks! **

**Sailormoon0630: I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the review! **

**Zelda Serenity: Thanks for your review! **

**Saiyagurl87: Bout time you got that laptop fixed, thanks for the review onna! **

**ills**


	3. Twiddle Dee and Tweedle Dum

_Disclaimer: Ah, so don't own Sailor Moon! _

**Two**

_Keep on smiling…_

_Don't let anyone know what's wrong…_

_--_

Everyone knew that out of the elements Water always destroyed Fire but it seemed that in this realm normal rules such as those of nature didn't apply. No matter how many buckets of water rained down from the sky onto the burning skyscraper the flames would not diminish. With tired eyes Usagi locked her vision onto the building finding it both haunting and enchanting at the same time. The only thing that the blonde was thankful for was that the onslaught of pounding rain had served to muffle the screams rising up from the city streets.

Slipping her fingers through the holes in the chain link fence Usagi grasped the metal while looking onto the city below. Time held no meaning as she sat there completely memorized by the dancing flames and it wasn't until the water collected on the rooftop was at ankle level did she snap out of her trance. Diverting her vision to the ground she noticed very quickly that instead of draining like the rain water usually did it stayed unmoving, flooding the rooftop.

'Why,' Usagi mentally questioned as she collected as much water as she possibly could by cupping her hands together. Raising her hands up so that she could throw the water through the holes of the fence Usagi was astonished to find instead of the usual chain link fence staring back at her a brick wall had taken its place. 'What?' Her inner voice screamed meanwhile letting the water fall back to the ground.

'What's going on here?' Eyeing the roof's exit Usagi stood up and quickly ran towards the door crashing into it. Palming the knob she tried turning it but found that it wouldn't budge, 'Locked?' Her inner voice questioned, her eyes widening in fright.

"Silly rabbit, you need a key to open that," A strange child-like voice penetrated her eardrums but when Usagi turned in all directions she found no one in sight.

"Who's there?" Usagi called out but was met with no response. Diverting her eyes to the water panic began to rise up within her once she took in that the water had dramatically risen to knee level. "Where's the key?" She shouted the tremor in her voice unmistakable.

Laughter resounded off the brick walls but the body it belonged to was still nowhere to be seen. "She really asked where the key was." The voice continued to chuckled as it spoke, "Aw, looks like she's going to drown in her own tears, isn't that sad?"

'Tears?' Usagi mentally questioned.

"_You're crying," Artemis stated quite bluntly just as the very skies themselves opened up sending a downpour of dark water towards the Earth._

'Of course,' Usagi's eyes shifted skywards. 'According to Artemis these are my tears which means I can stop them at any point.'

_Heavy black tears fell down Usagi's face and as she watched her expression in mirror carefully she noted the track stains they left on her once perfect porcelain features. "It's ok," She lied to her reflection while whipping her face with the back of her hand. _

"_Everything will be fine as long as you smile," She lied once again._

"_No one will know if you smile."_

_Closing her eyes Usagi let out a sigh pushing away her painful memories before opening her eyes and smiling her beautiful counterfeit smile._

_Staring back at her through the other side of the looking glass a tall ebony haired man with sapphire eyes frowned. "No, it won't be ok if you continue to lie to yourself like that." _

Closing her eyes Usagi let out a breath before reopening and titling her head back allowing the blacken rain to splash on face. "It's ok," She informed the sky while smiling brightly. "It will all be fine," She continued to lie.

Relief spread throughout the young girl's body when she noticed the rain decent beginning to slow its pace before completely coming to a halt, raindrops handing in mid-air.

"You stopped the tears," The voice commented in astonishment before giggling. "And here I thought you'd drown."

When Usagi opened her mouth to retort the raindrops as well as the water piled up on the ground suddenly flew back up into the air as if they were being suck up by a vacuum. "What the?"

Childish giggles were once again heard, "Since you were able to stop the rain a reward is in order, don't cha think? My treat!" The voice exclaimed as two spotlights shinned directly above what Usagi recognized to be the make-shift bed that she had used earlier in the day.

At this point Usagi had figured it was better not to argue with the voice and simply walked over to her surprisingly dry bed. Under the duo of spotlights sat a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of beer. Instead of their usual bran name logos she noted that they had been blanked out with only bold inscriptions painted in the middle.

_Drink me_, was written across the beer bottle's label.

_Smoke me,_ the cigarettes read.

Going against her better judgment and frankly because she had no better alterative she took a hold of the surprisingly cold beer bottle, its contents swirling around inside at the sudden movement. Using her now stained black uniform top to uncap the bottle she brought it up to her wet lips.

Suddenly Usagi's blue eyes widened as she released the bottle from her grasp letting it crash onto the ground. Coughing she spit up the contents in her mouth fully noting that as soon as the liquid had touched her tongue did it turn into sand. Using the sleeve of her uniform Usagi whipped off her tongue while trying not to gag.

"Aw, that wasn't very nice, huh?" The voice stated and one could almost hear the smile in their voice. "Why not try the second option; it may contain a way for you to leave the room."

Glaring down at the pack Usagi rudely snatched them unconsciously almost breaking the box as she enclosed her fist around it. Ripping off the plastic covering she tossed it at the wall not bother to pack it before she practically tore off the top. Using her nails she randomly picked a cigarette, pulling it out of the pack.

The first thing that the young blonde noticed was that just like the kanji filled cigarettes Sumire had given her this one too had a phrase written on its side. Curiosity getting the better of her Usagi flipped it on it side so to better read its inscription.

_The Moon Princess is dead; she took a sword and pieced it through her heart._

"Moon Princess?" Usagi thought aloud before taking out another cigarette and reading its inscription.

_The Moon Princess became a living corpse, reborn to live a life of sorrow and bad dreams. _

"Who's this Moon Princess?" Usagi questioned the voice but received no response. 'Smoke me, huh.' Taking a hold of the lighter laying underneath the spotlight she brought the filter up to the mouth, holding it between her lips before lighting the tip. The young girl tried her best to suppress her urge to cough and bear with the ordeal but right as she was about to remove it from her lips the end suddenly lit up like a firecracker.

Panicking Usagi quickly removed it from her lips and tossed it across the rooftop watching it explode with a loud _bang_.

Tightening her tiny hands into fists Usagi body to tremble with unsuppressed rage. "That's it!" She yelled into the darkness. "I'm not listening to you anymore and you will tell me where the key is!"

The voice whistled, "Finally, an emotion other than sadness and self pity."

"Palla-palla," A husky voice was suddenly heard causing Usagi's anger to fade, her eyebrows shooting up at the sound. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with my dollhouse," Palla-palla responded cheerfully and only a second past before a loud shriek was heard coming from the second voice.

"That's Serenity!" The voice yelled. "What have you done to her?"

"We were just playing Jun-jun," Palla-palla stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Change her back!" Jun-jun demanded while striking her the back of the head with her fist. Snapping her fingers together Usagi found that everything around her was suddenly shrinking. "What's going on," She questioned feeling herself becoming dizzy, her limbs in dangerous approximation with the brick walls. Right as her limbs were about to burst through the walls darkness overtook the small blonde and she fainted.

Jun-jun clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she watched their future Queen destroying Palla-palla's once dollhouse as she grew to her regular size. Turning towards her blue haired girl standing at her side she crossed her arms over her chest, "Endymion is going to kick your ass."

--

**An: I hope that you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
